marvelfandomcom_nl-20200213-history
Norrin Radd (Earth-616)
__TOC__ Echte naam: Norrin Radd Bijnamen: Skyrider, Sentinel of the Spaceways, Silverado, Chrome Dome Voormalige aliassen: Geen Overige huidige aliassen: Silver Savage Status Beroep: Ruimtesurfer, avonturier en verkenner; voormalig would-be wereld veroveraar, dienaar van Gaea, heraut van Galactus Legale status: Inwoner van Zenn-La zonder strafblad Identiteit: Bekend Echtelijke staat: Alleenstaand Groeps affiniteit: Herald of Galactus, voormalig lid van de Defenders en de Star Masters Operatiebasis: Mobiel door het hele universum heen; voorheen de aarde en Galactus' World-Ship Herkomst Geboorteplaats: Ergens op Zenn-La, Deneb system, in het Melkweg Galaxy Familieleden: Jartran Radd (vader, overleden), Elmar Radd (moeder, overleden), Fennan Radd (halfbroer, overleden) Eerste optreden: ''Fantastic Four'' Vol. 1 #48 Geschiedenis In de eerste stripverhalen wekte Kirby de indruk dat de Silver Surfer een semi-goddelijk wezen was, gecreëerd door Galactus. Deze Silver Surfer was enorm sterk, maar scheen niet het verschil te kennen tussen goed en kwaad. Lee’s idee was dat de Silver Surfer uiteindelijk een gevoel van medeleven zou ontwikkelen dankzij de blinde kunstenares Alicia Masters. Lee en Kirby zetten dit thema voort via een serie van verhalen waarin de Surfer ook enkele negatieve menselijke trekjes leerde kennen zoals jaloezievan Thing, die er niet tegen kon dat Silver Surfer uitging met zijn vriendin), kwaad ,wreedheid (na te zijn gevangen door Dr. Doom), wanhoop, hopeloosheid en tenslotte een honger naar wraak. Tegelijkertijd begon de Surfer qua persoonlijkheid te veranderen. Er werd echter niets bekend gemaakt over de Surfers leven voor zijn aankomst op Aarde, wat aansloot op het idee dat hij was gecreëerd door Galactus. De Silver Surfers oorsprong werd echter aangepast met het uitkomen van zijn eigen stripserie. Hierin werd onthuld dat hij ooit een normaal leven leidde voordat hij de Silver Surfer werd. De Surfer was vroeger Norrin Radd, een inwoner van de planeet Zenn-La. Toen Galactus Zenn-La als zijn volgende slachtoffer uitkoos, maakte Norrin een deal met hem. Als Galactus Zenn-La met rust zou laten, zou Norrin voortaan zijn dienaar zijn. Galactus accepteerde de deal en gaf Norrin een grote hoeveelheid Kosmische kracht, wat hem veranderde in de Silver Surfer. Daarna diende Silver Surfer een tijd als Galactus dienaar, met als doel nieuwe planeten voor hem uit te zoeken. Op de Aarde ontmoette de Surfer een aantal individuen, waaronder de Fantastic Four, wiens nobelheid en eer ervoor zorgden dat hij Galactus verraadde. Samen met de Fantastic Four was hij in staat Galactus van de Aarde te jagen, maar als straf voor zijn verraad zorgde Galactus ervoor dat de Silver Surfer de Aarde niet meer kon verlaten. Gevangen op Aarde, besloot hij een superheld te worden. Silver Surfer werd later gevangen door Dr. Doom die zijn krachten overnam. Doom verloor deze krachten weer toen hij tegen de barrière die Galactus had aangebracht om Silver Surfer op Aarde te houden botste. Zijn gevangenschap door Dr. Doom zorgde ervoor dat de Silver Surfer ervan overtuigd werd dat de mensheid een wreed ras was, dat alleen overleven als ze samen zouden spannen tegen een gemeenschappelijke vijand. Hij besloot zelf die vijand te worden en terroriseerde de wereld, totdat het Amerikaanse Leger hem wist neer te halen met een krachtabsorberend wapen gemaakt door Reed Richards. Geholpen door de Fantastic Four wist de Silver Surfer Galactus pogingen om hem weer tot zijn dienaar te maken te weerstaan. Hij bevocht ook andere vijanden zoals de alien Badoon, Dr. Doom, Molecule Man en de demonische Mephisto. Maar door zijn frustratie over zijn situatie, en afgunst van wat mensen elkaar aandeden, kwam hij ook vaak in conflict met andere superhelden zoals Spider-Man, Human Torch en S.H.I.E.L.D. Samen met Namor the Sub-Mariner, Hulk en Dr. Strange vormde Silver Surfer het team de Defenders. De Silver Surfer wist een tweemaal Galactus’ barrière te doorbreken. De eerste maal met behulp van Reed Richards. Na zijn ontsnapping keerde hij terug naar Zenn-La, maar ontdekte dat deze inmiddels door Galactus was verwoest. Bovendien dwong Mephisto hem terug te komen naar de Aarde door zijn geliefde Shalla-Bal te ontvoeren. Aangezien Reed Richards methode maar een keer werkte, kwam de Surfer weer vast te zitten. Hij wist Shalla-Bal te bevrijden, en gaf haar voordat ze terugkeerde naar Zenn-La een deel van zijn kosmische kracht, zodat ze Zenn-La kon herstellen. De tweede maal doorbrak hij de barrière door, op advies van Thing, zonder zijn surfplank erdoorheen te vliegen. Hij sloot eindelijk vrede met Galactus door diens dienaar Nova te bevrijden, waarna Galactus de verbanning van de Surfer ophief. Hierop verliet de Surfer de Aarde en bevocht vele vijanden in de ruimte zoals Reptyl, Ego the Living Planet, Super-Skrull, Midnight Sun en Tyrant. Hij keerde weer terug naar de Aarde toen hij zijn emoties weer begon te verliezen, en had op Aarde nog een tijdje een relatie met Alicia Masters. Sindsdien heeft de Surfer de Aarde geregeld verlaten, maar keerde altijd terug als zijn nieuwe thuiswereld hem nodig had. Op dit moment heeft de Silver Surfer zich aangesloten bij een aantal andere dienaren van Galactus, die opgejaagd worden door Annihilus. toen hij bezeten was van het symbiont van Carnage]] Uiterlijke kenmerken Lengte: 6'4" Gewicht: 112 kg Ogen: Wit Haar: Geen Bijzonderheden: Het lichaam van de Silver Surfer is bedekt met een flexibel, bijna onverwoestbaar materiaal dat door Galactus is ontworpen. Spierkracht niveau De Silver Surfer bezit de bovenmenselijke (kosmische)kracht waardoor hij net zo sterk is als een woeste Hulk en kan hij meer dan 100 ton opdrukken. Superkrachten De Silver Surfer bezit een grote kracht bekend als "Kosmische Kracht" (Power Cosmic), die hij verkreeg van Galactus. Hij kan kosmische energie absorberen in zijn lichaam, en dit voor verschillende doeleinden gebruiken. Hij kan energiestralen afschieten die sterk genoeg zijn om een planeet op te blazen. Ook kan hij de moleculen van materie veranderen en beïnvloeden, met transmutatie als gevolg. Hij kan door de tijd reizen. Hoewel hij wel in staat is iemand te genezen, bestaat er geen bewijs dat hij iemand weer tot leven kan brengen. De Surfer bezit bovenmenselijke kracht, en kan deze kracht met zijn Kosmische Kracht nog verder versterken tot hetzelfde niveau als de Hulk. Zijn lichaam kan bewegen en reageren op bovenmenselijke snelheid. In de ruimte kan hij zelfs sneller vliegen dan lichtsnelheid. Middels concentratie kan de Surfer zijn kosmische kracht gebruiken om zijn zintuigen abnormaal scherp te vergroten. Hij kan dingen zien die een lichtjaar verderop gebeuren, en de energiestromen om hem heen waarnemen. Echter: zijn soms introspectieve gedrag maakt dat hij zich onbewust word wat er om hem heen gebeurt. Silver Surfers huid is gemaakt van een onbekend en vrijwel onverwoestbaar zilverkleurig materiaal. Slechts zeer weinig vijanden zijn er ooit in geslaagd dit materiaal te doorbreken. Hierdoor is de Surfer onkwetsbaar voor de meeste fysieke aanvallen. Hij kan gemakkelijk extreme temperaturen (zoals de kou in de ruimte of de hitte bij het betreden van de atmosfeer weerstaan, en kan zelfs door de kern van een ster vliegen zonder gevolgen. Daarnaast is hij eveneens bijna geheel ongevoelig voor telepathische of psychische aanvallen. De Surfer gaf zelf een keer toe dat hij niet langer “sterfelijk” is, maar dit houd waarschijnlijk in dat hij zeer weinig biologische overeenkomsten heeft met mensen, en niet dat hij echt absoluut niet gedood kan worden. Wel lijkt de Surfer nooit ouder te worden. Ook kan hij leven zonder zuurstof en voedsel aangezien zijn lichaam rechtstreeks kosmische energie kan absorberen, wat hem in leven houd. Ondanks al deze krachten is de Silver Surfer niet onoverwinnelijk. In het verleden is hij al meerdere malen gewond geraakt door sterke vormen van magie, of door andere wezens die de kosmische kracht bezitten. Ook is hij niet geheel ongevoelig voor mentale aanvallen of manipulatie. Bovenmenselijke spierkracht: Onkwetsbaarheid: Goddelijke weerstand: Kosmische krachten: *Electro-magnetisme *Manipulatie van de zwaartekracht Kosmische zintuigen: Vaardigheden ;Astro-Navigatie: Silver Surfer heeft veel ervaring in ruimte reizen met zijn surfplank. Wapens & Uitrusting Kosmisch surfplank: Surfplank: Om te vliegen gebruikt de Silver Surfer een transportmiddel dat op Aarde bekend staat als zijn "surfplank". Deze surfplank werd gecreëerd door Galactus en is gemaakt van hetzelfde onbekende materiaal als de Surfers lichaam. Om die reden is ook deze surfplank praktisch onverwoestbaar. De surfplank is via een mentale link verbonden met de Surfer. Om deze reden “voelt” de Surfer het als zijn surfplank wordt beschadigd. Alleen de Silver Surfer, of een ander wezen dat dezelfde krachten heeft als hij kan de surfplank laten vliegen, en de Surfer kan zijn surfplank mentaal sturen. Hoewel de Surfer ook zonder zijn surfplank kan vliegen, geeft de surfplank hem grotere wendbaarheid en stelt hem in staat te vliegen zonder zijn eigen energie te hoeven gebruiken. De Surfer kan zijn surfplank laten vliegen tot snelheden boven lichtsnelheid, maar op Aarde gebruikt hij doorgaans Mach 10. Toen Galactus de Surfer naar de Aarde verbande, stelde hij de barrière rondom de planeet af op de surfplank aangezien de Surfer de Aarde nooit zou verlaten zonder zijn surfplank. Om die reden was de Silver Surfer wel in staat de barrière te doorbreken zonder zijn surfplank. Notities * Trivia * Belangrijke optredens *Fantastic Four #48 *Tomb Of Dracula Vol. 1, No. 50, November 1976 *The Mighty Thor Vol. 1, No. 443 Late January 1992; Featuring: Mephisto, Doctor Strange * ''Amazing Spider-Man'' # 430 and # 431 (1998) - becomes Carnage Cosmic for 2 Issues Complete lijst van Silver Surfer's optredens Gerelateerde artikelen * Galactus * Fantastic Four * Defenders Kijk ook naar * Karakter galerij: * Optredens van * Quotations by Externe links *Discussieer over Silver Surfer op Marvelforum.nl * Marvel Directory * Complete Silver Surfer Appearance List Referenties * Silver Surfer op www.fantastic-four.nl (NL) * Silver Surfer op wikipedia (NL) ---- Category:Karakters Category:Mannelijke Karakters Category:Levende Karakters Category:Goede Karakters Category:Buitenaardse Wezens Category:Witte Ogen Category:Geen Haar Category:Zilveren Huid Category:Silver Age Category:Lid van de Defenders Category:Heralds of Galactus Category:Lid van de Secret Defenders Category:Lid van de Star Masters hu:Ezüst Utazó